grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Starlet
The most trusted oracle of Xenia Continent has four classes: Dancer, Muse, Siren and the highest of Oracles, Starlet (or Sistina in foreign servers). During the war of the gods, the Starlet of the time, Lilith, was kidnapped by the Ascendant God, and the position has been vacant ever since. Sister Maggie, who in her youth has filled the position of the starlet herself, began training and encouraging young sisters in the order to fill the position until she met Amy, who was currently on her great journey. Sister Maggie recognized her potential as soon as she laid eyes on Amy, and proposed to install her as the next Starlet, but Amy agreed only if Maggie would promise to turn her into a "super star." Handing Amy a Chu-Chu Bag, a weapon containing many different things with the power to destroy evil and rescue the gods, she entreated Amy to become a righteous Starlet. Now a Starlet, a true super star, Amy embarks on a new journey through Xenia, doling out hope and encouragement from her Chu-Chu Bag, brightening the continent and making the gods smile again. Starlet possesses Amy's speed and freedom of movement, allowing for Starlet's attacks to climax both on the ground and in the air. Though shooting a machine gun from the air or firing a cannon from the ground are not acts becoming of an oracle, they're still effective in battle. Since there are no classes that allow a restrained mid-range attack quickly chained with a spin combo attack, in a 1:1 situation or a battle with many foes, regardless of the battle, a double-jump with a quick dash will be effective in confusing the enemy, definitively marking Starlet's fighting style. Because Starlet is Amy's top job, it is also infused with Amy's own special brand of performances. Her combos, range attacks, healing skills, specials and more can all be enjoyed from afar because of the exciting action and drama she brings! Requirements It is necessary to be lvl 40 to participate in 4th Job Promotion. GP Mission (Costs 240000 GP) Worn-Out Starlet Mission (GP) "Amy, I recognized your talents at once. You are more than talented enough to become a Starlet. However, as with all things there are procedures and rules. Wh... What? You want to be a super idol? - Sister Maggie-''" *Defeat Cyclops 3 times in Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor at http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in 10 minutes and acquire Cyclops' Eye. *Collect 10 Skeleton Archer's Bow Fragments in Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Collect 40 Practice Journals from dungeon or PvP mode. *Collect 20 Battle Training Certificates from PVP. The Second Trial (GP) "''Just as I thought, my eyes haven't failed me! Becoming a goddess is not easy. Okay! If you pass this next test then I will consider your desire to become a super star. - Sister Maggie -''" *Collect 5 Golem's Mana Stone from Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Defeat Paradom 15 times at Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor. *Defeat 20 Skeleton Archer Bosses at Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor. *Collect 30 Practice Journals from dungeon or PVP mode. *Collect 15 Battle Training Certificates in PVP. God's Delegate "''Amy, this is the final test. Become a Starlet and I will bestow upon you this Chu-Chu Bag. Ah... And, you can be a super star or whatever it is, too! - Sister Maggie -''" *Defeat Dark Anmon 5 times at the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG and acquire 5 pairs of Dark Anmon's Wings. *Defeat the Black Fairy Queen 5 times at the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Defeat the Orc Lord 5 times at the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Collect 20 Practice Journals from dungeon or PVP mode. *Collect 10 Battle Training Certificates in PVP. Cash Mission (Costs 11800 Cash) Starlet Mission (Cash) "''Amy, I recognized your talents at once. You are more than talented enough to become a Starlet. However, as with all things there are procedures and rules. Wh... What? You want to be a super idol? - Sister Maggie-''" *Defeat Cyclops 1 time in Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor at http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in 10 minutes and acquire Cyclops' Eye. *Collect 1 Practice Journal from dungeon or PvP mode. *Collect 5 Battle Certificates from PVP. The Second Trial (Cash) "''Just as I thought, my eyes haven't failed me! Becoming a goddess is not easy. Okay! If you pass this next test then I will consider your desire to become a super star. - Sister Maggie -''" *Collect 1 Golem's Mana Stone in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor Difficulty http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 10 Practice Journal's from either playing dungeons or PVP. *Collect 1 Battle Training Certificate in PVP. God's Delegate "''Amy, this is the final test. Become a Starlet and I will bestow upon you this Chu-Chu Bag. Ah... And, you can be a super star or whatever it is, too! - Sister Maggie -''" *Collect 1 pair of Dark Anmon's Wings in Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG . *Collect 2 Practice Journal's from either playing dungeons or PVP. *Collect 1 Battle Certificate of Battle Training in PVP. Quotes *"It's Amy's fan club!"'' (Beginning) *''"Start the match~"'' (Beginning) *''"La la la la la la~"'' (Drama Taunt) *''"One, two, three! Ding Ding Ding! Get up!"'' (Drama Taunt) *''"Eh? Just stay down!"'' (Action Taunt) *''"That's right! You're about to be knocked out!"'' (Action Taunt) *''"Every rose has its thorn~"'' (Drama End) *''"You shouldn't be so rough with a cute girl!"'' (Action End) Basic Movements ]] and buff]] Drama Action Skills Drama Action Trivia *This is the only class that is actually a Deity. Rama and Prime Knight are designed to protect and/or fight for her. *Starlet is one of the few classes who possesses a Magic Satchel VIA her Chu-Chu Bag. However, the purse is actually visible. *The male characters used in Goddess' Tears and Lovely Amy are the following: **Ronan **Ryan **Lass **Jin *Many of the Starlet's skills parodies movies such as Star Wars (Lightsabers, Beams), E.T. (Bicycle Silhouette) Godzilla (Giant "Monster"), and others. *The Chu-Chu Bag was originally believed to be "Pandora's Box", because it was a tool by the Gods that unleashed countless things upon the world. *The Chu-Chu Bag includes many objects, but not limited to: **A lightsaber **A dinosaur suit **Pepe **An unknown amount of small explosives **A cannon **A bouquet of roses **Approximately four (4) guys **A tree **About 100 lbs. of dirt **Some grass **A bicycle **Two commandos, a piece of brick wall and several sand bags **A cloud **~42 gallons of acid rain **Three machine guns **A small moon **Several buildings **A tank **Lipstick, makeup and an extra pair of sun shades *Like the GC Necklaces, the male characters used in Goddess' Tears and Lovely Amy can be seen differently by other players. *Skill Images used on Action appear differently that varies by skill. The image on the said skill represents what comes out from the Chu-Chu Bag. **1st Bar = Pepe **2nd Bar = 2 Mini Amy Gunners **3rd Bar = Mini Pink Dinosaur *This is one of two classes that uses a gun, the other being the Gunslinger. *Starlet continues to have many glitches, such as: **If one leaves a match with Pink Death Parade in action, the giant figurine will remain. Category:Jobs and Classes